Son of the Ancient Lightning
by Jillianne
Summary: AN. Jason is a son of Zeus who attends CHB. Percy is the son of Ouranos who will attend CHB. Their parents are the greatest enemies of all history, and they both want their sons to best the other. They go on a quest, but conflict sparks. The gods decide to settle their problem with a tournament to be held the summer after the quest. Who will win?
1. I Accidentally Electrocute My Teacher

**(AN) Percy and Jason are assigned a quest. They each get to take one person. Percy- Annabeth. Jason- Piper. After the quest had gone wrong, the gods decided to settle it the old-fashioned way. An all-out tournament to be held in the next summer. AU, Percy is the son of Ouranos and Jason is Greek.**

**Disclaimer-We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My name's Percy Jackson, and I'm a fourteen-year-old boy diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. I have raven-black hair, and my eyes are a sky blue, covered with purple streaks that look like lightning. I'm about five feet and eleven inches tall (5'11ft, 1.80m).

I am not known for having the perfect record when it comes to school. I have been expelled twenty-three times in the last six years.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah, you could say that.

One time, a while back at daycare, I was settling down for a nap. When my mom later came and picked me up, she found out that I had strangled a snake with my beefy, toddler hands. My mom scolded the poor lady about how she shouldn't have let me get near a snake.

Another time my class went on a field trip to a revolutionary war site. I decided it would be a good idea if I "examined" the cannon on display. I wasn't aiming for the school bus...but the teachers didn't believe me. I got expelled anyways.

Then there was this other time when I was playing on the playground. A tall man in a black cloak kept staring at me from a distance, and I freaked out and told the teachers. He finally went away when the principal threatened to call the police. But no one believed me when I told them he only had one eye underneath his hat, right in the middle of his head.

Now, I'm at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids. I think that it was the only place on Earth that would except me. But here at Yancy, they straighten kids out. Or at least, that's what they told my mother on the phone, and it was off to boarding school for me.

So here I am, a boarding student at Yancy going on a field trip. We're going to the Museum of Metropolitan Arts to look at the ancient Greek and Roman stuff that we had been learning about. I think. I had actually fallen asleep a few times, but that's MUCH better than the other classes.

Yeah, I know. It sounds like torture. Just wandering around in a museum looking at boring artifacts with nothing else to do. I was expecting the trip to be boring. All Yancy field trips were.

Though, I had my hopes for this one, since Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher was leading it.

Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a wheelchair. Everyone loved him, he had all of this ancient weaponry on display in his class, and he would sometimes take the weapons off display. He was basically the only teacher who didn't put you to sleep via boredom.

His eyes were were mysterious, they could be the eyes of a two-year-old, or they could be the  
eyes holding thousands of years of knowledge.

Clunk! I heard the sound of peanut butter hitting my best friend's head ring through my ears.

Nancy Bobofit was an annoying, freckled, kleptomaniac ginger.

The only reason she kept throwing pieces of her PBJ was because she knew I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I was already being watched by every teacher and chaperone on the field trip making sure I didn't cause any trouble. And if I did, the total amount of schools I had been expelled from would have bumped up to twenty-four.

I wish Grover could have done something about it. Grover was crippled, and he walked like every single step hurt him. Though, you should have seen him when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Grover kept getting hit in the back of the head with her lunch.

"Okay, that's it!"

I started to get up, but Grover pushed me down to the seat. He never let me defend him.

"You have already caused enough trouble this week," He warned me. "Y-you can't get in trouble again."

I knew he was right, so all I could do was grumble and sit back down.

I didn't want to get kicked out.

The look my mother would give me would be unbearable, and I couldn't help but feel I would have let her down again.

Looking back on it, I wished that I would have gotten expelled right there on the bus, and stood up for Grover. It would be nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

Grover and I made our way through the museum, Mr. Brunner leading the way.

We passed big, echoey galleries, and ancient mosaics and pottery.

Along the way, Mr. Brunner was pointing things out and explaining the history.

Sometimes I really thought my Latin teacher was a live encyclopedia.

I tried to listen, I really did. But everyone around us was talking. Mainly Bobofit.

Mrs. Dodds was right beside her, not giving a shit in the world.

But to me, it seemed as if she seeking me out, eying me down for anything she could possibly write me up for.

Like one time, I had laid my head down on the desk because I was finished with my work, and she scolded, "Now honey... NO SLEEPING!" and made erase answers out of two-hundred math books past midnight.

I had told Grover I didn't think she was human.

Grover had looked at me completely serious and said, "You're probably right."

Mr. Brunner approached the Greek section.

Bobofit remarked a some nasty comment about the naked guy on the stele, and Mr. Brunner eyed her.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents, Miss Bobofit." Mr. Brunner said.

"Uhh..."

"Yes. Twenty credits off, Miss Bobofit. I expect that you will pay attention next time, then."

He then looked straight at me.

"And what about you, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner said.

"Um.. I think that's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I said.

"Yes, and he did this because..."

"He did it because he was scared his kids would overthrow him...?"

"Correct. And why was he scared?"

"... I don't know, sir," I responded, truthfully.

"I see. Half credit to you, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said.

He had a mysterious gleam in his eyes that hinted a touch of pride.

"Kronos foresaw his children taking his throne. He then ate all of them, but Rhea, his wife, gave Kronos a rock instead, sparing baby Zeus. Zeus grew up on an island growing stronger, then gathered followers. He fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, causing him to up chuck all of his kids. Then they started a war against Kronos. The gods won, and that started the fifth age." Mr. Brunner explained.

"Ew," Nancy said, sounding disgusted.

"On that happy note, everyone head out to lunch."

I started to make my way to where all of the students were gathered for lunch, but Mr. Brunner stopped me. "Do you know why these studies are important to you, Mr. Jackson?" He asked.

"No, sir."

He looked at me in the eye. "I expect you to know this, Mr. Jackson. Think about it. Now go off and eat your lunch."

Confused, I walked over to where Grover was sitting. He was sitting at the edge of a water fountain away from the rest of the students. I knew he chose that spot because it was the farthest away from the other children. We didn't like being known as students from that school, unlike Nancy Bobofit, who was proud of her school and record.

I watched as Nancy Bobofit was stealing from unsuspecting tourists, and of course, Ms. Dodds turned a blind eye and wasn't seeing anything.

Nancy wasn't near us, so I thought for once that maybe we would have a peaceful lunch without her harassing Grover and myself.

I was wrong.

Her and her friends soon got bored from stealing, and made their way over to where Grover and I were sitting.

She took out her lunch, and dumped the remains of it all over Grover.

I got up, angry. That was the last straw.

She had been pushing around poor, harmless Grover all year.

I was tired of it.

All of the sudden, the winds rose up and she slammed straight into the side of the fountain.

The fountain actually had some cracks in it from the impact.

Ms. Dodds materialized next to us.

Other kids were talking amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?" One said.

"It was like the wind carried her away."

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy wailed, glaring at me.

"Mr. Jackson!" Ms. Dodds barked. "Come with me."

"W-wait!" Grover said in a shaky voice. "It wasn't Percy. I pushed her!"

I stared at Grover in shock. All year long, I had defended him from bullies, and now he was the one standing up for me. And I knew Ms. Dodds scared Grover more than all the bullies combined in our school.

"Quiet Mr. Underwood! It wasn't you. Don't try to defend the boy!"

"B-but-"

"Mr. Underwood, you will stay here!" Ms. Dodds scolded.

"It's okay, Grover, thanks for trying," I miserably said.

Grover was glancing between Mr. Brunner, Ms. Dodds, and myself like he expected the ground to swallow us up. Mr. Brunner was reading his book, not noticing a thing.

I looked back at a smirking Nancy, and I gave her a glare, meaning I would get my revenge later.

I followed Ms. Dodds into the museum. We were moving towards the back, away from people, and I wasn't sure where we were going. I didn't think much of it at the time.

She was a teacher, it's not like she could hurt me. Though, I couldn't even fully convince myself.

I heard a growling coming from the area Ms. Dodds was in. She was now further away, and I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

The guidance counselor had told me it was part of my ADHD, with my mind playing tricks on me.

I wasn't so sure.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with this, Honey?" Ms. Dodds growled at me.

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She snapped. "Confess now, and you will suffer less pain!"

In all the chaos, I couldn't help but think she found out about the candy stash I was hiding in my room. Or that she found out I had gotten most of my book essays off of the internet, and she was going to make me read the books.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. She started to transform into some type of half-bat mutant.

She sprouted, leathery, hag-like wings from her hunched over back. Her eyes glowed a supernatural red. From the tips of her fingers sprouted talons.

She launched herself like a torpedo straight at me.

The only natural instinct was to push my hands out in front of me, and I did just that.

Miraculously, from the tips of my fingers shot a surging, purple lightning.

It hit her (or its) body and she started to have a spaz attack.

Have you ever put your hand over a flashlight and you could see the outline of your bones?

It looked like someone stuck a really powerful flashlight down her throat, because her body started to glow.

She twitched and jerked around, then blew up in a confetti of dust.

I returned back to where the rest of the students were eating lunch. Grover was looking at me nervously.

"I hope Ms. Kerr got you in a lot of trouble!" Nancy smirked from where she was sitting.

"Who?"

Bobofit rolled her eyes. "Ms. Kerr. Our math teacher," she said matter-of-factly, pointing to a blonde lady I have never seen in my life.

I turned to Grover. "Where's Ms. Dodds?"

"Who?" Grover said, but his eyes hid the truth.

He was messing with me.

"I'm serious, Grover."

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're t-talking about," He said, but he refused to make eye contact. He was a terrible liar.

He stared at me with a blank expression. "Who are you talking about?"

"Ms. Dodds," I repeated, almost frantically. "Our math teacher. The other chaperone on this trip."

He stared at me with concerned eyes. "Percy, as far as I know there has never been a Ms. Dodds here at Yancy. Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

**Gr3yfate- Jillianne! When do we get to the part where Percy get's his bol-**

**Jillianne- No! Don't finish that sentence! You'll ruin the story!**

**Gr3fate- Well are we at least almost there?**

**Jillianne- Kind of...? Wait...you should know this! Haha. Since it is a partnership and all...**

**Gr3yfate- Maybe. Maybe not. But I still have to say this for the dramatic effect on the readers.**

**Jillianne- Dramatic effect? How do I even respond...?**

**Gr3yfate- I don't know... But by readers! We'll have more for you soon! Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how much you review!**

**Jillianne- Or you know, whenever we finish it.**

**Gr3yfate- Bye, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Jillianne- I thought that we agreed I could say that part!**

**Gr3yfate- Too bad. ;D**

**Jillianne- Reviews are greatly appreciated! There I said it!**

**Gr3yfate- Noooooo! Don't listen to her!When/if you review type for Jillianne or for Gr3yfate depending on who's side you're on!**

**Jillianne- He's just being immature about this. But just saying, team Jillianne, for the win! I'll reply to you...maybe. And I'll post the chapter sooner considering it is on MY account.**

**Gr3yfate- I am mature! P.S. Pick Gr3yfate, I WILL reply to you. Not maybe. I'll help Jillianne write it faster!**

**Jillianne and Gr3yfate- Please R&R! ~Peace.**


	2. I Get a Pretty Awesome Gift

**Summary New- Percy and Jason are assigned a quest. They each get to take one person. Percy- Annabeth. Jason- Piper. After the quest had gone wrong, the gods decided to settle it the old-fashioned way. An all-out tournament to be held in the next summer. AU, Percy is the son of Ouranos and Jason is Greek.**

**AN- Jason is a son of Zeus who attends CHB. Percy is the son of Ouranos who will attend CHB. Their parents are the greatest enemies of all history, and they both want their sons to best the other. They go on a quest, but conflict sparks. The gods decide to settle their problem with a tournament.**

**Disclaimer-We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**-Chapter 2-  
I Get A Pretty Awesome Gift**

* * *

My life was weird, I was used to that.

But this was too weird.

Every single person at Yancy Academy seemed to be totally set that Ms. Kerr, a very cheerful and bubbly blond woman, had been our math teacher since Christmas. It seemed as if the whole school, including the teachers, were playing some giant joke on me.

Every so often I would spring up a casual reference to Mrs. Dodds, just to see if I could trip them up.

I would say "Hey, what's up? Mrs. Dodds gave me detention for two months straight! I have to scrub all of the school trophies!" Or "Have you seen Mrs. Dodds around?" Or "I hate Mrs. Dodds! I wish I could just change my teacher!"

But every single time that person would look at me as if I was insane, then slowly walk away.

It was almost enough to actually drive me insane.

Almost.

Grover couldn't fool me. If I asked him he would be taken back a little, his eyes would slightly widen, and he would stumble over his first few words.

I could see it in his eyes. He knew Mrs. Dodds was real.

Why he was denying, however, I did not know.

The thing that happened at the museum was real, I had no doubt about it.

Though, I didn't have much time at all to think about it during the days, at night that crippled, leathery, taloned creature haunted my dreams.

Now, usually I woke up in a cold sweat.

The abnormal weather continued, which definitely did not promote my mood. It seemed as if the sky was ripping and tearing at itself. Fighting with itself.

Lightning would clash against lightning. Purple against Electric Blue.

And then, the highest voltage lightning bolt ever struck. It burned down two whole cities. It hit an electric pole, then it traveled through house to house, eventually burning the cities within nanoseconds.

I was grumpy, irascible, and snappish most of the time.

My grades started drastically dropping.

And finally, when my History teacher told me to redo my whole worksheet because I doodled all over it, something inside of me just snapped.

I told that teacher to shove a d*l* up his *s*.

The headmaster sent a letter to my mom warning her that I wouldn't be coming back to Yancy the next school year.

I told myself that I didn't care, but I didn't believe myself.

I just wanted to go home.

I wanted to see my mom, live in my apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Even if I had to put up with with my fat, lazy, good-for-nothing stepfather.

But still... there were definitely some things I'd miss here at Yancy. The smell of the woods if I sat by my window, the rushing river flowing in the distance, and I'd miss the familiarization of every little hallway.

I'd miss Grover, too.

He had proven himself a good friend, even if he was a little weird.

I didn't know how he'd survive in this school without me. The first thing that pops in my head when I think Grover is bully magnet.

I'd miss Latin class, all of the ancient weaponry that hung on the walls of Mr. Brunner's classroom.

Exam week kept getting closer and closer. Latin was the only subject that I studied for. I don't know why, but it just felt unusually important.

One night while I was in my dorm, studying my Greek Mythology book, I got so agitated I slammed it against the wall.

It was too hard.

It was impossible to remember the difference between Kronos and Chronos, Chiron and Charon, and Tantalus and Tartarus. And don't even get me started on Latin grammar.

I had never asked a teacher for help before, after class.

I paced the room with stress.

I remembered the look of pure disappointment on Mr. Brunner's face at the museum when I didn't know the full answer.

I took a deep breath, opened the book, and then scanned over the pages, confirming that there was no way I would get all of this.

I opened the door, and walked the halls of my soon not-to-be school.

The halls were eggshell, some certain areas being a light butterscotch.

The door frames were brown.

There were white tiles on the floor, with a whole bunch of polka dots/specks as the design.

I walked down fleets of steps towards the teachers' hall.

Every single room's lights were cut off besides Mr. Brunner's.

My knuckle wasn't an inch away from the door when I heard voices.

I quickly recognized it to be Mr. Brunner and...Grover?

Yep, definitely G-man...

"-just worried about Percy, sir." Grover was saying.

I tensed up. The purple streaks in my eyes seemed to pulsate, move around, change as if it was real lightning going around on my eyeball.

"We both saw that lightning he shot at the Kindly One! That was no lightning of Zeus!" Grover said.

Mrs. Dodds...kind? No way. But he still admitted it! Wait... I thought he just saw me go in with Mrs. Dodds, did he go in after me?

"I feel your concern for the boy, Grover. I'm pretty sure we both know who Percy's father is. Zeus would automatically think that it was Percy who stole it, considering the relationship between his father and him," Mr. Brunner said.

"Yes! Exac-"

"But, there's nothing we can do right now. Let the boy rest and enjoy his life before it get's too complicated. There's no need to rush it along."

"But the Summer Solstice deadline-" Grover started.

"Might need to be resolved without him, Grover. We can't force things along, only guide. Let us just hope that we can keep the boy alive, for now. With Zeus and Hades after him-"

Then, I stared at the door, backing away slowly. I turned around and ran.

Zeus, Hades, Summer Solstice deadlines, Kindly Ones, What is all of this about?

I clutched my head in frustration, then slowly walked along.

Suddenly, I heard a clunk.

It was continuous, it sounded as if a deer was walking the hallways.

I opened the nearest door, and hid in the corner that you couldn't see from outside the room.

I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest.

I threw my head back in frustration.

Suddenly, It seemed as if someone unplugged my eyes and implanted pictures and thoughts into my head.

"Hello, Percy," A man greeted. His voice seemed to contain endless power, as if he sounded like a black hole, himself. But yet, kindness and sincerity was packed into each and every word.

"Hey?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

He smiled. "Think. I know you can figure out who I am. Think back to reading your Mythology book. Think back about the conversation between your so-called Latin teacher and your friend, Grover."

I wondered how this guy knew all of this, but my main priority was figuring out who 'this guy' was.

**** "We both saw that lightning he shot at the Kindly One! That was no lightning of Zeus!" Grover had said.  
"With Zeus and Hades after him-" Mr. Brunner had said.  
Zeus, Hades, Summer Solstice deadlines, Kindly Ones, What is all of this about? I had thought.****

"Y-you're Ouranos, m-my f-f-father," I said.

Even to myself, that didn't sound credible. To another person, I must have sounded insane.

But I knew it was lightning I had shot was as real as the air I'm breathing. And Grover and Mr. Brunner's conversation proved that my father wasn't Zeus, so there weren't very many other options.

Ouranos, my father, smiled. "Good job, Percy. Now, there's a reason I'm talking to you now, as much as I wish there wasn't. I didn't just come here to have a lovey dovey chat." He said.

"Zeus is after you, My Son. He believes that you stole his Masterbolt."

"What?! I did n-"

"Quiet, Son. I know. But because of my rivalry between him and I, and of the Ancient Law stating no god can directly steal another god's symbol of power, he thinks its you. Even though I'm not dragged down by the Ancient Laws, I don't have to abide them. I'm a Primordial. But nevertheless, the point is that he thinks you are The Lightning Thief," Ouranos explained.

"Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. I could defeat him with a snap of my finger. But I'm the only Primordial that is able to reach the Physical World right now. All of the others' essences are spread out too far across the world. They literally can't pull themselves together, and won't be able to for a couple thousand Millennia. I'm not sure if I can beat all twelve Olympians plus the all of the minor gods. I'd rather not test my strength, I'm not overly arrogant like the Olympians. I actually plan. I'm not saying I'm an Athena, but I think before I take action. I don't just charge into the throne room screaming 'DIE!'" He had a gleam in his eyes.

"I wish you the best of luck, son. There's something waiting in your dorm when you get there."

And with that, I came back to reality, whether I wanted to or not.

When I came back to the physical world, I was sprawled out on the floor in the same room.

I guessed I must of sunk down a little while I had that 'chat.'

I got up, then walked to the door.

I had no idea how long I talked to my father, so I put my ear against the door, listening for the sound of hooves.

Hearing nothing, I continued down the hallways.

I came to the extra long stairs, and walked up them for what seemed like miles.

Finally, I got to Hallway B, the boys'.

I walked in my dorm, then went over to my bed.

There it was.

Propped up against the bed was a cylinder-shaped something, covered in a purple wrapping.

Warily, I walked over and examined it.

I picked it up, feeling it.

Shrugging, I tore off the wrapping paper.

My eyes practically popped out of my head.

There in my hands was a two foot long, metal bolt.

It's made out of Seraphic Silver, indestructible and packed with ten times more godly power than Celestial Bronze. It was melted into a mold by hellfire and cooled in the River Styx, and it will never go dull, I heard my father say in my head.

It was a metallic silver, striped with purple lightning bolts along the side. There were black, metal, cap-like things on both ends. It emanated a glow and slightly hummed with divinity.

Thank you, Father, I prayed.

Suddenly, I heard some stumbling footsteps behind the door.

I quickly opened the window, and chucked my bolt at the sky praying for my father for its safety.

Not a second after I shoved the window closed, Grover came stumbling through the door.

"Percy! W-w-why are y-you still up?" He panicked.

I, once again, quickly calculated the best lie.

"Couldn't sleep," I fake sighed. "This giant, freak storm and all."

Okay, that kind of scared me. I lied a little too good.

"Blah-ah-ah-ah!" Grover...what did he do? Was that like a nervous chuckle? Or what...?

I turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie, and got ready for bed.

In the morning, I woke up and started to pack up my bags. I would miss Yancy. I had almost made it the whole year, which was an improvement from previous years when I barely made it a month.

I was taking the subway home, and the only person I was really dreading to say goodbye to was Grover.

Turns out, I didn't have to because he was taking the same subway home as me. Which I admit, it was a little creepy. But I didn't say that to him in fear that I would hurt his feelings, so I just went along with it.

I said goodbye to some other guys in the hallway, but they just nodded and pretended that I didn't exist after about a second of talking to them.

Later, on the subway with Grover, he was being oddly silent. It was killing me just to stand there in silence. Especially since my ADHD was acting up. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally said, "So what's up with you and these Kindly Ones?"

I swear, Grover almost jumped a mile when I said that.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Grover stuttered, and I knew he was lying to me.

"Grover, you are such a bad liar, it's kind of hilarious." I said, and his ears turned pink.

"I'm worried for you, Percy. I m-mean, d-demon math t-t-teachers, and all that y-you w-were talking a-about. You've b-been hallucinating some p-pretty w-w-weird stuff."

I shook my head. "Grover, just tell me the truth. What is going on?"

He sighed, seeing as I had won the argument. "I'll explain it all to you later. W-we need t-to go to a camp. A special camp. Just go home and tell your mom."

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I almost yelled, which caused the surrounding people to glance in our direction.

"Quiet down, Percy!" Grover hushed me. "I'll explain it soon enough. Just go home and tell your mom that it's time."

I sighed. That just made me more impatient, the 'it's time' sounded really mysterious and really ushered my curiosity.

"Fine."

The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence between Grover and myself.

We finally reached my apartment building after getting off the subway and by taking a taxi. I went up to my floor, but Grover stayed below for reasons I didn't understand.

I went upstairs and was greeted by a horrid stench, and I knew my step-father was having one of his poker games with some of his buddies.

I didn't know why my mom put up with that guy. She deserved so much better than that tuskless elephant.

All Gabe ever did was sit around, gamble, lose us money, drink, and order my mother around. I hated the guy. If it was up to me, he would've been kicked out a long time ago.

But it was my mother's choice, not mine. I just wish my mother would kick him out already.

I tried to avoid him on the way to my "room", which became Gabe's "study" when I was away at school.

It didn't work.

"Hey kid, tell your mother to get me some bean dip!" He called after me.

I wish I could have said something back. My mother had specifically told me, "Don't do it, Percy. He is helping us in more ways than you can imagine." That was last time I was tempted to snap at him.

All I could do was grit my teeth and take a deep breath. "No, Gabe. Why can't you get it yourself?" I said, but it was more like a mutter.

"What did you say to me? I wouldn't act so smart, you're report card just came in."

"Gabe, lay off the kid. He just got home," Eddie, one of Gabe's friends said.

Gabe just glared. "He lives in this house, he should pull his own weight. Speaking of, since you interrupted, Brain Boy, got any cash?"

I gritted my teeth once more. I didn't see how this terrible excuse of a human being was helping us in ways I couldn't imagine. He didn't even go to work at his appliance store, and he isn't bringing any money in. He is just losing us money by his obsessive gambling habits.

"No," I lied.

"Liar. You took a cab home. You have change."

I dug into my pockets and threw down the little cash I had in my pocket. "I hope you lose, bitch."

He just chuckled.

I made my way to my room which was piled high with Gabe's junk. Great. Just Great.

My anger started to cloud my vision and I forgot what the real reason I came in was. I didn't remember that Grover was waiting outside.

But my mother walked in the room, and all my anger subsided. By my mother just walking into the room, everything that was wrong melted away, and I felt better. And I started to remember Grover.

My mother was talking about how much I have grown, and how proud she was of me. I had almost made it a whole year. She said she didn't care about my grades, she was just glad I was okay.

"Hey, Mom?" I said suddenly remembering the reason I came in the apartment for.

"Yes?"

"I made a friend. His name is Grover."

"Oh really? What's he like?" My mom asked. I wasn't one to be known for making friends, and I knew that it was a bit odd for my mother.

"Uh, he's nice. But a little strange. But that's not why I'm telling you this. He told me to tell you that 'It's time.'"

All the color drained from her face. "I was worried that this would happen," She said. "Percy, it's about your father."

"Yeah," I said. "My father's Ouranos?"

She looked at me, bewildered.. "How long have you known?"

"Not long," I admitted. "Just a little bit ago. He gave me his Evincobolt. But Grover told me that he would have to take me to a summer camp."

"I know about the camp. Get in the car, we have to go. Now," My mother demanded.

I slowly crept out of the house trying to avoid Gabe's sarcastic comment that was sure to be coming if he saw me leaving.

"Ha! Leaving already? Good riddance, kid." I slammed the door, and waited for my mother. She was probably bribing Gabe with extra bean dip, or something food related.

My mother came out a minute later with car keys to Gabe's car in her hand. "Let's go," My mother said.

We drove for a while, with my mother and Grover exchanging nervous glances at each other. I was kind of freaked out.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"You keep looking at each other."

My mother seemed to speed up a little more when I said that.

"So do you guys know each other?" I asked randomly.

"Sort of..." Grover looked back.

"What do you mean 'Sort of'?"

"Well, she doesn't know me personally, but she does know I've been keeping an eye on you."

"Keeping an eye on me?"

"You know, making sure nothing happens. I was supposed to protect you from Ms. Dodds, but you seemed to have it all covered. We didn't interfere,wondering what kind of abillities you would show." Grover said. "But if it got out of hand, we would jump in."

I was going to ask who 'we' was, but something in the corner caught my eye. It was a large shape, something that had the features of a bull. I looked back quickly, but it was gone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh no," My mother said. "No, no, no, no, no. Please, please, please, please, please, please! Just a bit farther..."

"Uh, Ms. Jackson? Speed it up, please!" Grover shouted and kept glancing every where.

My mom did as she was told, and the car sped up at a pace I never imagined my mother being able to reach. At least 140 miles per hour. (225 Kilometers)

We soon passed strawberry fields, and my mother slammed on the breaks. My face hit the seat in front, but I quickly recovered. "Get out!" She commanded.

I ripped open the door and started scrambling out. I caught another glimpse of the mysterious figure following us, and it gave me the motivation to run faster.

"To the tree!" Grover shouted. "That tree right there!"

I looked up and saw a pine tree at the top of the hill.

"What's following us?!"

I looked back while I was running.

Then I saw it. A big, huge, large, big, and more big humanoid bull. It charged at Grover, reaching him in milliseconds.

"Grover, no!"

But it was too late. Mr. Bull clenched his beefy fists around Grover's wimpish body, and squeezed.

Grover disintegrated in a golden dust.

"NO!"

Seething with anger, I turned towards my enemy.

The Minotaur stood in front of me, his burly arms at his sides with his fists clenched.

His red eyes seemed to glow with anger.

We glared each other down, daring the other to come at them.

Finally, the Minotaur made the first move.

It put its arms over its face forming an 'X', leaned towards me, then charged.

Somehow, I knew what to do.

It wasn't a millimeter away from me when I leaped to the side, its horn actually skidding a bit against my side, making a semi-deep scrape.

I shouted a bit in pain, and turned towards him.

I reached my hand up towards the clouds.

I willed my Evincobolt to come to me.

In just a few jiffies, I see my bolt flying towards me like a torpedo.

It slammed into my palm, and I quickly wrapped my fingers around it.

I pointed it at the Minotaur.

The wind started to pick up.

The wind was blowing so fast in a circular motion around me, my hair was sticking straight up.

Purple lightning crackled around me.

My feet slowly started to hover off the ground.

Pretty soon, I was up twenty feet in the air.

I then repointed my Evincobolt at my enemy.

"Feel the true power of lightning!" I screamed.

Then I brought it back, and threw it with all of the force I could possibly muster.

It threw kind of like it was Thor's hammer.

It didn't spin, it didn't twist, and it didn't twirl.

It just went directly at the Minotaur at the speed of light.

The bolt impacting Bully with a bang louder than a Sonic Boom. At the exact moment of the impact, the winds that were swirling around me pushed out so hard, it blew all of the trees out of the ground and made everything dirt for miles.

The ground shook, thunder rumbled in the distance.

The winds started to slow down and I started to levitate back to the surface.

When my feet touched the earth, I was panting not just because I was out of breath,but in anger and sorrow.

All you could see was dirt. No trees, no trail, no road. Just dirt.

My shoulders rose up and down roughly.

I stumbled a bit, and fell. But just as I was falling down, I felt a sort of rush. Like I was a ghost walking through a wall.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Jillianne: Hey! New update. Sorry, we would have had this updated earlier, but someone fell asleep.**

**Gr3yfate: Yeah, Jillianne! Thats just another reason to vote for me! SHE fell asleep, and delayed the update.**

**Jillianne: How dare you accuse me of falling asleep! It was totally not me...well, even if it was, not cool.**

**Gr3yfate: Okay... whatever you say.**

**Jillianne: Well. I woke up. And if I didn't we wouldn't be posting right now, so Jillianne for the win XD.**

**Gr3yfate- Well, I wrote almost all of this chapter.**

**Jillianne: Yes...but I was busy. So...um...where am I going with this? I got nothing.**

**Gr3yfate- Even if you were busy, that doesn't count. In the book, I still wrote 98% of it, and you wrote 2%. Thats what counts.**

**Jillianne: :/. If I do recall, I wrote more than two percent of this. And if I do remember correctly, you were the one who said, "It's fine! It's Christmas!" So ha! And I'll write the next chapter more. I'm awake now.**

**Gr3yfate- Well... it's not Christmas now... so it doesn't county. :P**

**Jillianne: Yes...but it's New Year's week. So...I'm still going to be busy a lot.**

**Gr3yfate- Now you are a liar too! Ha! You just said you'd write the next chapter more! You see, readers! She's deceiving you! Thats just another reason to vote for me, I'm the awesome, so very mature guy.**

**Jillianne: No, I am going to write the next chapter more, TONIGHT. Since I'm awake now. So ha! Nice try, nice try. But I still am the winner here. Vote for me, because he is the real liar in this situation. XD**

**Gr3yfate- Oh, please. We all know that I am just about ∞ times more awesome than Jillianne.**

**Jillianne: Infinity isn't always as big as you think. And it's not a number. Infinity isn't forever! Yes...I did just quote one of my other stories...I would make a better comeback, but if I did, it would ruin that story :/ It will make sense soon!**

**Gr3yfate- See? She doesn't even make sense.**

**Jillianne: I never claimed I made sense. I claimed that I couldn't tell you why, and if I did, it would be even more confusing. But I have to admit, I feel bad that you wrote most of this chapter. So...yeah.**

**Gr3yfate- You're just trying to get me to suck up, now. You want me to say that it's fine so you can rub it in my face. See, readers! You're seeing more of the Deceiving Jillianne side!**

**Jillianne: Hey! That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that? Oh yes...because I am not like that.**

**Gr3yfate- Uh-huh. Believe whatever satisfies you, Miss.**

**Jillianne: I believe that I am right, and I do feel bad. But its too late now. So therre. I said it, and you can't even take an apology XD**

**Gr3yfate- Because I'm not stupid. I have a right to be cautious! And it's okay,.. I can't stay mad it you. It's impossible.**

**Jillianne: Hmm..I'll take that into consideration. Lol jk.**

**Gr3yfate- Yep. Ya know, readers, she is pretty awesome.**

**Jillianne: Yes, my humor makes me twenty times more awesome XD. But Gr3yfate over here is pretty awesome too. Just saying, you should probably vote for him because he did write most of this.**

**Gr3yfate- Yeah, you should vote for me. (LOL, I bet you were expecting me to tell them to vote for you.) But honestly, you should vote for both of us. She's being really nice and fair about the whole thing. XD**

**Jillianne: No, I'm saying it because it is the truth. But, you have my vote for this chapter.**

**Gr3yfate- I know you were saying it truthfully, that's why I said you were being really nice and fair.**

**Jillianne: Wow, this is a really long an. lol.**

**Gr3yfate- Nooooooo! YOU SPELLED IT LOWERCASE! It's AN! OR A/N! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! SHE ENDED THE WORLD!**

**Jillianne: I fixed it. You just went back and changed it again. And you said that last time when I spelled something wrong...the world isn't going to end because I failed at spelling. It happens all the time.**

**Gr3yfate- Really? Okay, I forgive you then.**

**Jillianne: We should really sign off now since this is really wrong. But first, you have some reviews to reply to, mister. I already replied to one, but I think there is more...**

**Gr3yfate- Okay, this is to FOR GR3YFATE. Thank you for the review. I appreciate your cooperation.**

**Jillianne: He/she asked a question.**

**Gr3yfate- Well, that means you should probably get answering then, Miss Sass Master.**

**Jillianne: Are we really starting about me being sassy again XD. And fine, I guess I will answer. For the whole new sequel for the tournament, we are not really sure yet. We haven't planned that far ahead, but I like the idea of a sequel. I don't know what gr3yfate over there thinks, but I like the idea. And where is he going to stay? That's a good question lol...**

**Gr3yfate- I have no idea. And to me, it depends. If the quest ends in like 10,000, then I say we do it in one story. But if the quest is like, more than 40,000+ then we should do another story separate for the tournament.**

**Jillianne: So apparently we don't know where Mr. Perseus Jackson is going to be staying. Moving on...thanks for the reviews, even though you did pick his side, and not mine for that chapter...**

**Gr3yfate- This is getting too long, hey readers, this chapter is 3,841 words without any of the Author Notes or anything! I'll let Jillianne say the end line this time. ;D**

**Jillianne: Oh how nice of you. But for the other two reviewers, I PMed you. [Gr3yfate said he did too.] Thanks for your reviews (: And yeah. So vote for either Jillianne (me) or Gr3yfate again. And yeah. I don't like ending. I have no clue what to say. So bye. ~PEACE (:**

**Jillianne: Wait! I just remembered something that could've helped my argument. How you totally ditched me last night haha.**

**Gr3yfate: Cheater, don't include that! That was family reasons! This is too long, end of discussion! BYE REVIEWERS AND READERS! READERS PLEASE BECOME REVIEWERS! PLEASE?**

**Jillianne: No. I'm ending! And my reasons were family related to. Haha. We'll update soon probably [Gr3yfate said definitely.]. See you soon. Bye! And updating is up to me since its on my account :P Haha. We WILL update soon. Happy? [Gr3yfate said Well if that's the case, then readers, if we don't update you can blame it on Jillianne.] We both promised. End of discussion. This is getting too long. I apologize for it being wayyy too long. Bye! Thanks to everyone who followed, read, and please review this story, please!**

**~ Bye, Homeboys!**  
**NO! ~PEACE.**  
**Whatever. ~Bye Homeboys and Peace.**


	3. I Attend a Weapon Crazy Summer Camp

-Chapter 3-  
I Attend A Weapon-Crazy Summer Camp

I woke up to blonde hair cascading down in my face.

I rubbed the hair out of my eyes, and saw a girl towering over me.

She had blonde curls floating down her shoulders.

Her eyes were an intimidating, stormy grey, like a bunch of thunderclouds literally storming up ideas.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and tried to sit up, but I couldn't.

"Careful, you're still healing." She said. Then she shoved me back into the cot.

I nodded, and tried to reply, but I couldn't. It was like my mouth stopped working. I realized that I felt more drained than I had originally thought.

I'm not sure if it was because of my fight with the Minotaur, or other reasons... Like the pretty girl standing in front of me.

Or maybe it was the fact that Grover, my best friend, had been abducted by that monster. That was a factor, also.

Even if he was a shitty protector that couldn't even protect himself, he was a good, loyal, empathetic, sincere friend.

"You'll probably be feeling like this for a little bit," The blonde girl said. "I don't know how you did it, but you defeated the Minotaur. You completely destroyed everything for ten miles. The mortal police are out there right now. By the way, my name is Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena," She said.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head.

I couldn't help but notice her beautiful grey eyes, her blonde hair in princess curls framing her tan face.

"Uhh... my name is Percy. I'm a son of Ouranos," I said rather intelligently, if I do say so myself.

"What? You already know about the gods and your parent?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

At that very moment, a holographic picture of a purple streak of lightning appeared over my head, twisting.

"You just got claimed. So you're not lying. How'd you know?" She asked me, and I was a little bit intimidated by her eyes. They seemed to be planning the best way to kill me in a fight or something.

I recovered my voice and tried recall my story. "Um, I over heard Grover and my latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, talking about me. They were talking about some purple lightning I channeled and something about me not being a child of Zeus. I kind of killed my math teacher, Ms. Dodds with that purple lightning power thingy..." I sounded crazy even to myself. "And then I backed away and there was this voice, and it was my father, and he gave me a gift of this lightning bolt that I ended up having to throw out the window to hide it...and yeah."

I almost slapped myself for that idiotic response.

"This is bad," She muttered to herself. "Ouranos hasn't summoned a child in the longest time. Zeus is not going to be happy."

"What?" I asked, once again.

She looked at me. "Ouranos and Zeus are enemies." Thunder crackled in the sky at that exact moment. "Zeus has been angry a lot. We never get storms here, but all of a sudden, we are getting them all over the place. But there is never regular lightning you would see when there is a regular storm. There is thunder, but none of Zeus's lightning."

"What? How does it never rain?" I asked.

"This camp has magical borders. There is no storms here when there are in the mortal world. When there is storms, we know that Zeus is mad."

"So why is Zeus so mad?"

"We don't know. All the camp knows is something about a Summer solstice deadline which is in a month. We presume it is because something of Zeus is stolen. And now that you are openly claimed as Ouranos's son, Zeus is going to suspect you.

"What's stolen?" I asked, but I already knew the answer from the chat with my father.

"We don't know. Something big."

"Zeus's symbol of power. His Masterbolt," I said out loud, but I regretted it immediately. I hadn't known Annabeth for long, but I could already tell she was the type of person that would ask questions. I would have to reveal to her what my father said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"My father talked to me and said that I was Zeus's number one suspect," I said.

"That would be correct. Ouranos and Zeus have probably been fighting about it for a while. You being alive is probably the final straw. We'll have to talk to Chiron about it later," She said.

"That's crazy! I didn't steal anything! I didn't even know about the world of Gods and Minotaurs and evil math teachers that want to kill me for that long!" I said. "And it's great to know that my existence is a problem for someone," I muttered that last part more to myself, but I'm pretty sure that Annabeth heard it.

"Yes. We will have to talk to Chiron. Maybe he will assign a quest!" Her eyes seemed to light up about that.

There was a bit of a silence.

"Who's Chiron?"

She smiled as if she knew something that I didn't, and she probably did. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll be glad to see a familiar face."

"Familiar face?" I asked.

She ignored the question. "See that drink on that table?" She nodded to a spot where a drink that looked like apple juice sat. "You should drink that, it will make you feel better."

"Why would apple juice make me feel better?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just drink it," She commanded.

I did as she told. I took a careful sip, and wanted to recoil at the taste. It didn't taste anything like I expected it to. It didn't taste anything at all like apple juice. It tasted like homemade cookies that my mother would bake for me all the time.

It brought me a sensation of happiness, and it left me wondering what happened to my mother. She wasn't abducted like Grover was, so I wondered if she was somewhere in this crazy place where it never storms.

I finished the drink in seconds and I immediately felt a burst of energy. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's nectar. The drink of the gods. It heals us demigods, but too much will burn us up. Literally. So my advice would be not to drink to much of that. Same with ambrosia."

"Ambrosia?"

"The food of the gods. It also heals demigods, but like I said before, too much of it is deadly."

"Then why aren't the gods burnt up?"

She rolled her eyes at me once again. "The gods have one hundred percent godly DNA, whereas we demigods only have fifty percent godly DNA. Though, I would suspect you would have a lot more since your father is a lot more powerful." She seemed to think about that for a minute. "So the gods don't burn up because they are not mortal."

"What happens if you gave it to a full mortal?" I asked.

Her face darkened. "Let's not think about that."

That was the end of the godly food discussion.

I yawned, and realized that my burst of energy was short-lived and I felt like collapsing. My strength just went down again, and I don't think I had the energy to speak anymore.

"You should rest," She said. "I'll show you around when you feel better."

-LINE BREAK-

I think I was in the infirmary for about five days, but I don't know since I was asleep most of the days.

Annabeth only came occasionally, and when she wasn't there, she was replaced by a blonde surfer-looking guy. When I got a closer look at him, I realized that he had more than two eyes and they were scattered all over his body. I wondered if he had an eye on his tongue.

When I was feeling better, Annabeth kept her promise and showed me around camp.

She showed me around the camp which had twelve cabins all arranged into a 'U' shape. She explained to me that each cabin represented a different God or Goddess. There was one for each of the twelve Olympians.

A good majority of them was empty.

"Artemis has a cabin out of respect and for her Hunters when they come to visit," She explained why Artemis's cabin was empty.

"Hunters?" I asked.

"They are a bunch of girls turned immortal by Artemis. They don't die unless they are taken down in a fight which rarely happens. Since she is a maiden goddess, she doesn't have children."

"Oh. Why doesn't every demigod girl join, then?" I asked.

"We'll, they can't be with guys, and Artemis has to approve. It's not a job, you can't just apply and automatically have it. Artemis has special qualifications," Annabeth said.

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a while, and pretty soon a question popped up in my head.

"Uhh... Which cabin will I stay in? There are only the twelve Olympian cabins, right?" I asked.

"You are probably going to be staying in either the Hermes Cabin or an extra room in the Big House."

"Why the Hermes Cabin?"

"Because Hermes is the God of Travel, Immigrants, Roads, etc. He welcomes all. So a lot of undetermined campers and children of the minor gods live there."

"Undetermined campers?" I asked.

"There are some cases where the gods...well, the gods sometimes don't care about us, Percy. They forget about us. Some demigods go through their lives never knowing who their godly parents are."

"Oh."  
"But Ouranos isn't by any means a minor god. So, you will probably be staying in one of the spare rooms to The Big House."

"Who else lives in the Big House?" I asked wondering who I would be seeing around.

"Just Chiron and Mr. D."

"Who's Mr. D.?" I asked.

"You'll see."

That was the end of that discussion. I knew better than to argue with Annabeth.

"Yeah, Ouranos is one of the first beings In existence. He is a primordial god, he existed before time (Chronos) itself. How he managed to pull his essence together, I don't know," Annabeth said. "In fact, I have no idea how you're even healthy right now. You would think that since your godly cells are so strong, they would try to overpower your mortal cells. That would mean a war between your two different types of cells, resulting in you being in a coma."

"I'm not going to, like, spontaneously combust or something like that, right?" I asked, kind of nervously.

"Hopefully not. Though if anything happens, it probably wouldn't mean an explosion. You would probably just get really sick, I mean you would literally be tearing yourself up," Annabeth replied.

"Gee thanks. That's reassuring."

"You're welcome. Now let's go meet some of the campers."

I followed Annabeth around camp, and we ended up outside the cabin that looked the most regular. It had brown, peeling paint. A little staff with stringy things intertwined around it was over the door. What was it called... A caedus? No... A caduceus!

Yeah, that's it.

She knocked on the door and a guy with a devious smile and brown hair opened the door. I knew he was not a person I would want to leave my wallet unattended around.

Soon, another person came to the door who looked similar to the first one, but was a little bit taller.

Oh great, I thought. There's two of them.

"Hey Annabeth. Who's the newbie?"

"Percy this is Travis and Connor. Sons of Hermes."

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled warmly but I was still a little suspicious. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any shaving cream would you?"

"Uh," I started but Annabeth cut me off.

"Connor, Travis! This is not a time for pranks."

"Oh Annabeth," They said. "It is always time for pranks. You just don't appreciate that fact."

"No, I don't appreciate the fact that you are always pranking, and not paying attention to what is important."

"Pranking is important," Travis...or was that Connor?...argued.

"No it's not. End of discussion."

"So is Percy over here regular or undetermined?"

"Neither. He's claimed, I'm just showing him around."

"Oh! Who's his parent?" Travis asked.

"His father is Ouranos," Annabeth said.

"Um. Does he have a cabin?"

Annabeth rolled his eyes. "Do you even know who Ouranos is?"

"Isn't that a planet?" Travis asked. "Oh my gods! He is a son of a planet. That's just wrong..."

"No! He is not the child of a planet," Annabeth said, and explained to the two brothers (or at least I assumed they were brothers) who my father was while I awkwardly stared at my shoes.

"Oh, so he's the reason the gods are fighting," Connor said.

"It's not his fault," Annabeth defended and I felt myself blushing because she defended me, which was stupid. I barely knew her.

"So whose fault is it?" Travis asked.  
"We don't know. If we did, they wouldn't be arguing," Annabeth said.

Travis and Connor gave her a blank look. "So, it's not his fault?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "C'mon Percy, let's go meet Chiron."

I have to say, I was a little excited to meet Chiron. Every time I would mention him around Annabeth, she would just shake her head and change the subject. It was getting kind of annoying.

I followed her around camp for a while. I barely knew my way around, and I don't think I would ever figure out where everything was.

We passed the Basketball court, Volleyball court, Lava Wall, and a Pine Tree.

What Annabeth had told me was true. The police were out there.

Detectives were walking around looking for clues, the cops were writing down what witnesses had to say.

She wasn't exaggerating, either. The land was completely barren as far as I could see.

I concentrated on my power, and the winds picked up. I then shot straight up, and I had a better view of the scene.

For miles there was literally nothing but dirt.

"Hey, Hotshot! Down here!" I heard a voice say.

I looked down.

There was a blond-haired guy with blue eyes.

I lowered myself.

Right before I touched the ground he raised his arm towards the sky and lightning struck me.

I winced a little bit, but laughed. I was still mad, I just laughed at his pathetic attempt to hurt me off guard.

"I'm a child of the sky. Lightning doesn't hurt me," I said.

He started steaming in anger, he kind of smelled like ozone, but that might have been my imagination.

He raised his arm to the sky, open handedly.

And soon enough, to my surprise, an electric blue and bronze bolt flew to him.

He smirked.

"It's made out of Celestial Bronze, the strongest metal in existence, the metal of the gods." He smirked again, but this time bigger.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

He looked taken aback, hesitant. "Y-yeah, of c-course!" He said.

"Oh, really?" I technically asked, but it sounded more like a declarative challenge. I knew he was wrong.

I then raised my arm towards the sky, and I saw his eyes pop out.

Soon enough, my purple and silver bolt flew to me.

"This is made of Seraphic Silver," I said. I wished I had more experience fighting so I could at least not look like a total fool if I lost. For some reason, that guy just made me so angry, and I felt the blood boil in my veins.

"My bolt can take anything!" He declared back.

Then, we took off.

I tried not to let my winds overpower his, I needed to at least let him think he stood a chance. I also tried not to tire myself out. After all, I was at this. If he knew that my winds were so powerful that they were the cause of the Barren Dirt (That's what people had started calling it, but apparently he hadn't heard the news yet. Or he had and he's just stupid. Probably the latter.

I heard a scream.

I looked down to see that one of this guy's buddies was trying to take Annabeth.

Oh, now that guy's getting it. I felt anger in my stomach, and all of the anger clouded myself from thinking right.

I shot down like a rocket.

I put my hand on the guy's shoulder, and threw a hook punch right to his jaw. I elbowed his face, uppercutted his stomach, and cross-punched him straight in the nose. Then, I threw him to the ground and kicked him once in the ribs. I don't know how I did it, it just seemed like my reflexes were acting on their own.

You could see fury in my eyes, nobody tries to take my Annabeth.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Forget I said that. She's not my Annabeth. I barely even knew her.

The blond haired airhead laughed from above.

"New boy sticking up for his girlfriend! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I felt my cheeks go a bit hot.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" I asked with concern evident in my voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't have my knife," I noticed her cheeks were a bit red too.

"Hey, what's that guy's name, anyway?" I asked.

"Jason. He's a total jerk. He thinks just because he's the son of Zeus that he must be the strongest demigod alive. No girl likes him, and if he likes a girl and they don't like him back, then he'll force them into it," Annabeth informed me. "He tried that with me once. He still has a scar." She laughed.

I laughed too, though I wasn't sure if she was joking. "Well, he shocked me with lightning," I said. "He knew full well that that could kill me. I'm just lucky I happened to be a son of Ouranos."

"STOP STALLING! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, NEWBIE!" Jason yelled.

I smiled at Annabeth. "I'll meet you at the Big House, I got to kick someone's butt."

She laughed. "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm sure I can find it from up there," I answered.

"Okay, well meet you there, then."

All of the sudden, a whole load of marble sized blue balls of lightning crashed all over me. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them.

I winced all over the place before I growled and surged the winds around me out, blowing the lightning to oblivion.

I called upon the winds and levitated back up to Jason.

"About time. Get ready to get pwned, Newbie," He taunted.

"We'll see about that," I responded.

He used the winds and threw himself at me.

I lunged to the side.

In mid stride, I twisted around and threw two balls of purple lightning that were about the size of tennis balls.

He looked shocked, and just barely managed to dodge them.

He flew higher in the air, and extended his arm then shot branches of startling-blue lightning.

I stuck my hand out in front of me, a purple transparent disk, like a pizza tray, formed.

My makeshift shield absorbed the lightning and felt a rush of warm energy flowing through me, promoting my strength.

"How is that even lightning?!" He started fuming in anger and charged toward me, head first.

I surged up, and elbowed a striking, bone-breaking blow to the top of his head.

He screamed and crashed down to the surface, unconscious.

He had literally tried to kill me right then, I saw him charging up his fists with blue lightning. If I hadn't finished this, things could've gotten out of hand.

I felt a bit tired. Like I had an endless pit of power but could only access so much of it. The rest would only be unlocked in time, with training.

I limped and fell down to the surface.

* * *

**Uh yeah. Jillianne here since I am posting and we didn't really do an author's note. Sorry for delay in update, I have been really busy with studying and basically trying not to fail math. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and all that yada yada. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I will reply to you in a little bit. Well, until next time.**

**~PEACE**


End file.
